Writer's Block
by pettygrew
Summary: This was my very first story. A little wicked humor.


Title: Writer's Block

Author: pettygrew

Category: Humor

Rating: PG

Summary: This was my very first fic. Here's what happens when I start talking to myself.

Warnings: A little wicked humor. 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fan fiction is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No money exchanged hands.

Warnings: A little wicked humor. 

Special thanks to KelsieB and Thel for being my beta readers. Any errors are mine

Dedicated to the gals in chat. This one's for you.

Archive: Anyone wishing to archive please ask.

Copyrighted 2003 pettygrew

~~~~~~~~~~~

Writer's Block

~~~~~~~~~~~

Text in _italics_ indicate author's point of view.

"Ok, I'm here. Now what do you want to do?" looking up.

s_ilence_.

"What's it going to be? Slash? Gen? Action/Adventure? Missing scene...sequel? Jack and Daniel doing the nasty? Bet, you just want to see me nekkid. That's all they ever want. Bet you're thinking shower scene aren't you?"

"Hey Daniel."

"Hi Jack"

"Who you talking to?"

"To the fic writer of this story."

"Oh, pleeze, not another one. What...another sex-crazed Daniel lover?"

"Think so. She can't seem to make up her mind on a subject."

"A newbie?" whining.

"Not really...it's pettygrew. She's started a number of stories with us, but can't seem to finish them."

"Well, she's not bad. Her ideas are good."

"Yeah. She just doesn't know what she wants."

"Hi guys. What's up?"

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Carter. We're waiting to see what pettygrew has in mind for us with this fic."

"Oh? You think she'll finish this one?"

"She can't even come up with a story line this time."

"Maybe, she should try writing a Sam/Jack story. They're very popular now. You see us posted all over the place."

"Ahhh, I don't think so."

"Why not, sir?" frowning.

"Because pettygrew feels it's against regulations that Sam and Jack should be romantically involved."

"Well, that doesn't stop others from writing about us. Besides, I kind of like it."

"Pettygrew's more the buddy-type story writer, Carter"

"Except when it comes second to nekkid Daniel stories, Jack."

"She has never written a nekkid Daniel story."

"Ah, but she thinks it. Thinks about it a lot!"

"Thinking and doing are two different things, Daniel. For instance, you don't see me coming over to you and slowly start to unbutton your shirt now do you?"

"Sam! Stop that!"

"Oh my gawd, what got into me? Wow, she does think that! Cool, way to go pettygrew! We have to talk girlfriend," looking skyward.

__

grins widely.

"Say, whatever happened to that Jack story she was writing? I was really looking forward to flying that plane."

"She can't make up her mind on the type of plane."

"My favorite was the drunken Jaffa. I'm not in it, but it was a good comedic setting for you guys."

"Never got pass the outline stage."

"What about her sequel to Scribe's...?"

"Shhhhh...Don't say the 's' word. Say the 's' word leads to the other 's' word. They're synonymous."

"Getting a little paranoid there aren't ya?"

"DanielJackson, O'Neill, Major Carter."

"TEAL'C!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh boy."

"You're...you're nekkid!"

"Indeed!"

"Pettygrew chose you?"

"In trying to decide on a topic, she decided to have me go au natural. The words she used were 'To get the feel of it.' "

"I bet," smirking.

"Um," trying not to look. "How? Um, what reason did she give to get you to ...ah...disrobe?

"She asked me."

"Really? Just asked?"

"I am quite proud of my body."

"Yes...I can see why."

"Nice staff you have there, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Major Carter. Would you care to join me in a session of Kel-no-reem?"

"Oh, could I...er-um, I would love to," eagerly running after him.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, Danny."

"Do you think this little strip-down exercise helped pettygrew's writer's block?"

Smirking, "Come on, we both know petty..."

__

evil grin.

"By the way," reaching over to Daniel's shirt button. "Have I mentioned how much your blue eyes glisten in the shower?"

-fin-


End file.
